Carta Issue
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Carta is the Commander of Gjallarhorn's Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. One of the few non-corrupt Gjallarhorn officers, Carta believed heavily in codes and honours. As such, she highly disapproves of Tekkadan's tactics, such as using other ships as shields or being shot at when she's introducing herself. She also sees battles as an opportunity to honour the Issue family. She is a highly respected officer and generally cares for her comrades as well. She is also meticulous, to the point where she lightly scolds her elite guards about being late for a second when they recited their speech. She is also somewhat cocky, possibly because of being a Seven Star member, and nothing much challenges Gjallarhorn. Lastly, she hates being humiliated, and always wanted to be respected. Skills & Abilities Carta is familiar with formation patterns as well as ceremonial customs, which can be useful for a fair and square battle. Unfortunately for her, the codes and honours backfire miserably when her opponents are pragmatic. History Background Carta Issue is born a member of the Issue Family, the strongest family among the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn. She was friends with McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin. After sometime, her father fell ill and Iznario Fareed became her guardian. Post Disaster 323 She was shown as the commander of the fleet guarding the Earth's atmosphere, the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, and vowed to stop Tekkadan from entering Earth. When the Isaribi approached her blockade, Carta ordered her ships to open fire when Tekkadan failed to respond to her halt order. Her mood quickly changed once she realized that Eugene Sevenstark was using the Brewers ship as a shield, which she labeled as barbaric. Both ships soon separated and Carta yelled at her men to fire on both ships. The Brewers ship then released a nano-mirror chaff that blinded the fleet's sensors, so Carta ordered light signals to signal the fleet to fire missiles with time fuses to burn away the chaff. By then, the Isarabi rams one of the orbiting satellites, allowing Orga Itsuka and his party to slip past Gjallarhorn. Infuriated, Carta ordered her fleet to redeploy to the satellite's rescue while the mobile suits engaged in pursuit. Humiliated by her failure, she and her elite guards went down to Earth to take part in the mission to take Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Togonosuke Makanai. As she made her entrance, her team went into formation and started to introduce themselves, when they were cut short by a shot from Akihiro Altland's ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. After that, she orders her team to attack using the Spearhead Formation, but Mikazuki Augus in his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos quickly broke it by focusing his attack on the EB-06r Graze Ritter that Akihiro had damaged before. She watched as her team was ruthlessly beaten by Tekkadan's Mobile Suits. She was then subsequently attacked by Mikazuki by clamping her Graze's forearms using the 'Wrench Mace'. But she manages to notice Orga riding a TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker and unknowingly inside it, Biscuit Griffon, not too far from the battle site. She escapes from Mikazuki and pursues the Mobile Worker and succeeds in finishing it off, but not before it threw Orga off. The blow sent the Mobile Worker flying and killing Biscuit, who was still inside. Mikazuki furiously attacks her and throws her to the ground and trapping her again, but Orga's cry seemingly distracts him, allowing Carta's remaining forces to rescue her off-screen. In the third encounter with Tekkadan, Carta insisted to go for a three on three fair and square duel with the Tekkadan on the railway, wagering custody of Kudelia and Makani against safe passage. Eager to avenge Biscuit, Mikazuki ignored her request and immediately dispatched her elite guards on his own, dismembered Carta's Graze and slammed her across the snowy field. However Mika's final blow was interrupted by Gaelio and the Graze was snatched away, Carta herself was delirious from her wound and mistook Gaelio for McGillis before succumbing to her injuries and passing away. After Carta's death, McGillis was appointed to her former post as commander of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. Relationships *McGillis Fareed - McGillis is one of Carta's childhood friends. Carta fell for him during the first time she and Gaelio meet him, however she could not admit it to anyone, not even herself. Alongside Gaelio, they treat McGillis the same as them despite knowing him not to be a child of the Fareed bloodline. In turn, McGillis sincerely appreciates their treatment of him and regrets having to kill them to accomplish his plan. *Gaelio Bauduin - Like McGillis, he is also Carta's childhood friend, though they had already known each other earlier before the former's arrival. After rescuing Carta from being killed by Mikazuki, he tries not to break down as he accepts that she will not survive her injuries, telling her to rest. Discovering McGillis' involvement in her death outrages Gaelio during his battle against McGillis on Earth. Picture Gallery 20160215110906-43682.jpg|Carta Issue in her Gjallarhorn uniform Young Carta.jpg|Young Carta. Carta-pilotsuit.jpg|Carta in her pilot suit. MSGIBO-55469.jpg|Carta dead in her cockpit Notes & Trivia *Carta Issue's Japanese voice actor, Kikuko Inoue, is famous for her work in various animated Gundam series, including Aina Sahalin in 08th MS Team, Arleen Nazon and Death Deity in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front, and Caridad Yamato in Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED Destiny. *Carta's death is similar to Arleen Nazon, as both are under the influence of a man who they are in love with, the only difference is Carta's death was intentionally while Arleen's wasn't. On the side note, both even shares the same voice actress, Kikuko Inoue. *Carta's troops are blond-haired men, which is a small hint to her affection towards McGillis. *Because of Carta's outlook and hairstyle, certain fan arts (mainly from that of pixiv) tends to portray her with fox attributes. *Certain fans speculates her age to be 17. This is a nod to her voice actress, whose infamous for self-proclaiming to be a 17 year-old woman. *Alongside McGillis, Carta's voice actress also starred within Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as Jealousto and Insarn respectively. Despite the reversed proportions, Carta's unrequited love towards McGillis is an allusion to Jealousto's feelings towards Insarn. The anime's first season ending shows another similarity to the aforementioned tokusatsu, where Carta/Insarn was killed by the main characters whereas McGillis/Jealousto lives and is on good terms with them. References Category:Deceased